


【授权翻译】Mommy's milk

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Sluff as parents, breast feeding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 警告：包含 男性哺乳（Male lactation），喂奶play（lactation kink），涉及生子（male pregnancy）；假设上述内容在生理上都可行。不喜勿阅。原文链接在这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364415/chapters/53441617别忘了去给原作者支持呀~
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【授权翻译】Mommy's milk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [GN'R One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364415) by [insipid_rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipid_rhyme/pseuds/insipid_rhyme). 



“老天，这是什么？”Slash嫌弃地嘀咕着，将那件上衣丢进了脏衣篮里，“这破事对他来说也太早了点吧，对不对？”他当然希望他……他还完全没有准备好去对付精虫上脑的小孩子。老天爷啊，他都在想些什么呀，London还只有六岁大，他当然不可能自慰了。将沉重的脏衣篮放在London卧室的地板上，Slash的疑惑在他蹲在地上，将手伸进London的床底下时得到了解答。“呃！”他叫出了声，匆忙将那个东西拽了出来。老天，为什么这里到处都是洒出来的酸奶啊？！  
“London！”他喊着，同时盯着床底下检查是否还有其他衣服，“London，快上来，就现在！”  
“妈妈？”London疑惑地问道。他站在门边，手里拿着他的宠物蜥蜴，Guacamole。Slash挺直了身子，转过身来看着London，脸上是一副不满的怒容。  
“你愿意告诉我为什么床下全是洒掉的酸奶吗？”他问道，声音因为愤怒而硬邦邦的。London的眼睛睁大了，眼中充满了畏惧，接着他就看向了别处。他耸了耸瘦小的肩膀。“London。”Slash叹了一口气，站了起来，将两只手放在胯上。London小声地嘀咕着什么。“不好意思，你说什么？”Slash问道。他将头歪向一侧，同时用一只手拢住耳朵。“说大点声！”  
“我今天早上从冰箱里拿了罐酸奶，然后在我的房间里吃掉了。”London不好意思地小声说到。  
“我觉得在我和你说过之后你就不应该再吃另一罐酸奶了吧？”London愧疚地点了点头。“那么它在你的床下是因为？”  
“我听见爸爸上楼来了，就把它藏在这里了。”  
Slash摇了摇头。“就现在，离开这里。在我把洗衣机开开来的时候，我还有更多乱子要处理。”他抱怨着，愤愤地离开London，来到洗衣间。他将篮子里面的衣服全部丢进洗衣机里，接着迅速地将衣物清洁剂倒进去，然后开启机器。他打开水池下的小柜子，拿出了一罐因为频繁使用而半空的地毯除污剂，以及一块干净的抹布，接着回到了London的房间。他能听见他的儿子在楼下的厨房里，正在处理他犯错的证据。他一边抱怨着一边蹲下来，在地毯上喷上好些除污剂，接着用抹布猛烈擦拭着，同时因为恼人的人工香精味而皱起了鼻子。  
等他确信他已经把地毯上洒上的酸奶清理干净后，他费力地站起来，重新将除污剂放回水池下面，又将用过的抹布丢进垃圾桶里。讨厌的小孩们。还没到午饭时间呢，而他的背已经开始疼了。  
他下到了厨房里，因为台子上堆积的脏碟子而抱怨出声。他已经教过了London如何将桌子上用过的碟子放在厨房的台子上，但他还是得亲自去清洗它们。他打开了洗碗机，接着因为那里面他妈的放着满满的一机器洗好却没有拿出来的盘子而响亮地咒骂了一声。他抱怨着，将东西从机器里拿出来。还得先把餐具擦干净才能把它们丢进应该放入的抽屉里。  
“嘿，宝贝。”  
他听见Duff的声音，于是转过身来，稍稍勾起嘴角当作打招呼，接着又弯下腰从洗碗机里拿出一摞洗好的碗。“你回来的很快啊。”  
“是啊，其实没什么事。很抱歉戳破了你的……美好幻想。”Duff说道，他的声音逐渐低了下去。Slash能感觉到Duff的眼睛正死死盯着他的屁股。他直起身子，将碗放到碗橱里，接着重重地叹了一口气，然后又去面对空掉的洗碗机。现在，他得他妈的重新把机器塞满。  
“孩子们在自己的房间里？”Duff问道，努力让自己的语气听起来很随意。Slash嗤笑了一声。  
“是啊。Cash吃完早饭后就回到了他的房间里。我刚刚清理完London见鬼的床底，因为他从冰箱里偷拿了一罐酸奶后就把它藏那儿了。他听到了你上楼的声音吓坏了之后就——”  
“所以，现在只剩我们两个了？”Duff柔声说道。他把两只手放在Slash的腰上，在Slash重新将洗碗机填满的时候一直搂着他。  
“是的，直到他们中的某一个跑下楼来找吃的喝的，或者London过来告诉我他又把马桶弄堵了。”Slash嘟囔着，重重地关上了洗碗机的门。“烘干机不起作用了，你得去看看。”  
Duff若有所思地哼了一声，搂紧了Slash的腰，在他的脖子上亲了几下，把他的卷发别到一边。  
“哦，还有London今天早上吃早饭的时候才告诉我他们学校会有个考察旅行，他需要我们两个中的一个给他签通知条——”  
“我去工作室之前已经给他签好了。”Duff闷在他的脖子里说。  
“等等，你说什么？Duff，我都不确定我同意他去，到那里要花上两个小时呢。想想看，他要在校车上坐两个小时过去，再坐两个小时回来，他会受不了的！还记得我们上个月送他去Marcus的生日派对吗？他在那里就呆了一个小时，然后就有一个家长打电话给我们让我们去接他因为他哭个不停想要回家。他在考察旅行的时候一定会想家的，然后他就会害怕——“  
“Slash，宝贝，冷静下来！“Duff笑了出声，”你想太多了，他在那里会很开心的。他们要去动物园，他超爱动物。“  
“是啊，但那不是重点。他可能会在半路上又感到害怕，想要回家，但是他又不可能回得来。“  
“Slash，”Duff抱怨着，“我们可以过一会儿再讨论这个，现在我们先放松放松，好吗？“  
Slash重重地叹了口气，但是也没有争辩。他将头歪向一边，让Duff继续亲吻他的脖子。后者用牙齿擦着他的皮肤，然后又轻轻咬了咬。Slash转过头，吻上了Duff的嘴。他让自己的眼睛合上了片刻，但却因为Duff顶跨时他后背感受到的勃起而皱起了眉头。  
“什……Duff，把那个玩意儿挪开。“他叱责道，抓住了Duff的手，然后将他的胳膊从他的腰上移开。  
“为什么啊？“Duff埋怨道，”我们好不容易才有点独处的时间，不亲热亲热吗？“  
“Duff，我们没少亲热。而且我拒绝在该死的厨房里，在我们的孩子下楼就能看到我们的情况下亲热。“  
“Slash，我还硬着呢，超级硬。“  
“我昨天晚上刚给你口交过，这还不够吗？“Slash慢吞吞地说，翻了个白眼。  
“你是两天前给我口交的，而且London过来拍门大喊Cash抢他玩具的时候我根本还没有射！“  
“Duff，我有好几周都没有高潮了，你有听到我抱怨过吗？“  
“我很乐意让你高潮，让你高潮很多次，只要你同意！“  
“什么是高潮？”London在楼梯上问道，他皱着眉头。  
“是啊。”Cash附和道。他把脸挤在楼梯扶手的木栏杆之间，微笑着。  
“哦，我的天啊。”Slash抽着冷气说道，“没什么，男孩们，绝对没有什么你们需要知道的事。”  
“为什么爸爸不给你高潮？”London继续问道，疑惑地把脑袋歪向一边。“你生病了吗？”  
“妈咪，你生病了吗？”Cash小声地问道，他圆嘟嘟的脸颊被木栏杆挤在一起。  
“没有，甜心，我没有生病。而且你们也不需要担心……那些东西，孩子们。”  
“想来点喝的吗？”Duff温柔地问道，在六岁的London在餐桌旁坐下的时候揉了揉他的头发，又把Cash抱了下来，因为他把脸塞在栏杆之间而轻柔地责备他。  
“我要喝奶。”Cash在Duff的肩膀上甜美地说道。  
“哦，是吗？”Duff高兴地说。他假装要把Cash摔下去，在Cash快乐地咯咯笑着叫着的时候始终微笑着。他打开冰箱，拿出了牛奶壶，把它放在台子上。  
“不，我要妈咪的奶！”Cash喊叫着，他的小脸因为不开心而皱成了一团。Slash生气地看了他一眼。  
“宝贝，我喂了你三年半的奶了……你现在四岁大了，你不该再喝妈咪的奶了。”他说道，努力让自己的语气听起来充满抚慰，而不是想要猛扯头发的那种烦躁。  
“恶心。”London在餐桌旁说道。  
“不好意思，小伙子，但是你当年和Cash一样烦人。我喂了你两年多，然后你因为断奶闹了好一阵子的脾气。”  
“我绝对没有！”London大喊道，一脸嫌恶地伸出舌头。  
“你绝对有。”Duff说，忧郁地叹了口气，“那段时间对我们所有人来说都不容易。”Cash正在Duff的怀里又踢又闹，他棕色的大眼睛开始泛泪光。“宝贝，你或许应该重新开始喂他奶？”Duff充满希望地问道。  
Slash对他怒目而视，心里完全清楚为什么他的丈夫在这点上这么积极。“不行，不行以及不行！”他气呼呼地说，伸出一根手指严厉地指向他。“London和Cash已经够讨厌了，但是你他妈的（fucking）尤为糟糕！”他大声喊道，接着用手捂住了自己的嘴。“他喵的（fudging），我是想说他喵的。”  
“我，没有——”Duff蹩脚地辩解着，很明显没什么合适的理由。  
“你有。”Slash用陈述事实的语气说道，将一只手撑在胯上。“你得清楚，我不是为了你开始喂奶的，我是为了孩子们，还记得吗？”  
“可那完全是浪费了好好的母乳啊，”Duff气冲冲地说，“助产士说了你可以在任何你想的时候重新开始喂母乳，这对我们和你来说都很健康！”他说道，眼神里透露出恳求。  
“对我来说很健康？”Slash重复道。“奶头肿着，一直漏奶，更不要提，一直被他妈——他喵的咬到，这你听起来很健康吗？”  
“我从来没有咬过你！”Duff说，然后犹豫了起来，“我从来没有故意咬过，我觉得我在睡着的时候可能……”  
“而且Cash经常咬我，”Slash说道，对他最小的儿子挑起了眉毛。“所以，不行，我不会再给我的丈夫和我的小孩喂母乳了。”  
“爸爸，恶，你让妈妈给你喂奶？”London趴在餐桌上问道。  
“坐下来。还有不，他逼我给他喂奶的。“Slash心不在焉地说道。他从碗橱里拿出了一个塑料杯，然后在里面倒上牛奶。”给你，甜心。“他说道，试着把它递给Cash。  
“妈咪的奶！“Cash坚持着，扭过头固执地不去看递过来的杯子。  
“不行，要么喝这个要么没得喝。“Slash坚决地说。  
“妈咪的奶！“Cash再一次哭喊道，他的小脸因为用力而变得通红。Slash呻吟着。  
“我们想要妈咪的奶，“Duff甜蜜地说道。他在腿上晃着Cash，又给Slash投去了一个大大的，幸灾乐祸的笑。  
“哦，那真是太糟糕了。“Slash生气地说，拿起牛奶壶把它放回了冰箱里。”你三十七岁了，Cash今年四岁，再过八个月就五岁了。所以，不许再喝妈咪的奶了。“  
“爸爸会想想办法的。“Duff在Cash的耳边小声说道，在他的丈夫转过身来瞪着他的时候对他顽皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
“别和他说些不可能发生的事！“他恼火地说，气冲冲地上了楼，直截了当地结束了对话。

* * *

“这太他妈的令人兴奋了，“Duff喘着气说。他将上衣拉过头顶脱掉，又飞快地扯掉了裤子。“这事儿终于要他妈的成真了！”  
“如果你要一直表现得像个第一次勃起的小男孩这事儿可能就成不了了。”Slash说着，翻了个白眼。他在Duff刷牙的时候在床上等他，一丝不挂，给了他的丈夫一个惊喜。  
“你完全想象不出来我现在有多他妈的饥渴。”Duff低声说道。他用力地扑到Slash身上，热烈地亲吻他。  
“唔，一股薄荷味。”Slash吮吸着他丈夫的舌头，笑道。“去拿润滑剂。”他命令道，玩笑般地推了Duff一把。  
“遵命，夫人。”Duff说。他从床头柜的抽屉里将润滑剂提了出来，然后手指下意识地去摸避孕套，但想了想又没有拿。“跪下来，小甜心。”  
“哦，可真浪漫啊。”Slash拖长音嘲讽道。他转过身，用手肘和膝盖支撑住自己的身体，扭动屁股勾引着。“要了我，先生。”  
“别他妈开始搞这个，”Duff抱怨道，将手伸向自己胀痛的蛋蛋，撸了两下，“你再喊两声先生我就要射了。“  
“抱歉，爹地。“Slash拱起背，喘息呻吟着。他因为感受到身后的Duff 绷紧了身子而笑起来，接下来又因为他的丈夫弯下腰粗鲁地咬向他的脖子而尖叫出声。  
“你得为此付出代价。“Duff喘着气，用两根潮湿的手指探到Slash的入口处，缓慢而小心地伸入一根动作着。他们有一阵子没做爱了。  
“不用对我那么温柔，“Slash说道，放纵地撅起屁股，”该死的搞快点，否则我就要改主意了。“  
“别在这事上开玩笑。“Duff气呼呼地说，开始用三根手指给Slash做扩张。在几分钟仔细的准备后，他终于失去了耐心。他往自己的阴茎上倒上润滑剂，然后把它按在Slash的穴口，准备塞进去。  
“你戴套了吗？“Slash喘息着问道，他转过头看向肩膀的后方，又因为Duff开始用力而上气不接下气。他的入口在Duff的阴茎头部进入时被稍稍撑开了一些。  
“呃，是啊，戴了。“Duff有点儿紧张地说道。  
“我甚至都没有看见你去拿套，“Slash笑道，然后因为Duff突然的沉默而止住了笑声，”Duff……你到底有没有戴套？“  
“戴了，当然戴了。“Duff说道，这回更加坚定。  
Slash在Duff来得及阻止他之前转过了身。他低头看着Duff全然勃起，很明显没有戴套的阴茎，挑起了眉毛。“你为什么要说谎？“他平静地问道。  
“忘了这回事吧，我马上就去戴，求求你不要改主意。“Duff恳求道，手伸向了床头柜。  
“不，告诉我你他妈为什么要说谎！你为什么想要不戴保护措施就干我？你是想让我怀孕吗？是吗？“  
“不是？“Duff回答道，耸了耸肩。接着他在Slash的怒容下退缩了，看上去想要找个地方躲起来。  
“把一个孩子带到世界上可他妈不是一个随便的决定，Duff，这种事情是要我们两个商量的！“他生气地说。  
“我懂，我懂，好吗？“Duff哀求道，”我没有想清楚，我太自私了……我就是……“他的声音无助地小了下去。  
“就是什么？就是想要不带套干我为了——为了什么，更好的快感？为了我俩之间没有间隔？或者你就是想再要一个孩子？“  
Duff嘟囔着，扯着自己的头发。“我……想着如果我们再要一个孩子……你就会开始……你懂的。“他翻动着自己的手掌，尴尬地比划了一个手势。  
Slash皱着眉头，实实在在地感到困惑。开始什么？然后他突然明白了一些东西。  
“哦，我的老天爷啊，Duff，“他轻声说道，将脸埋在手掌里，摇了摇头。”你觉得如果我们再有一个孩子我就又可以开始哺乳了？！“他大声说道，抬头看向一脸羞愧的Duff。他激动地示意Duff回答，而Duff用力地点了两下头作为答复。  
“Duff，”Slash重重地叹了口气，倒回枕头上，脸上是一副失望的表情，“你有意识到当前的对话有多么严肃吧，对吧？”  
“是的，”Duff回答道，听上去很羞愧，“我之前太冲动，也太自私了。”  
“都是为了妈咪的奶。”Slash生气地说。他看见Duff在抽动了两下嘴角后，露出了一个微小的，略带尴尬的笑。  
“都是为了妈咪的奶……”  
“他妈的白痴，”Slash说着，翻了个白眼，轻轻地踢着Duff。Duff捉住了他的脚踝，温柔地用拇指摩挲着他的脚背。Slash认输般地叹了一口气，接着挺身向前，抓住了Duff的胳膊把他拉到自己身上，对他微笑着。“我爱你。”他小声说着，微微抬头缩短了两人嘴唇之间的距离，留恋片刻之后又轻轻推开。他用手捧住了Duff的脸，然后把它引到了自己的胸口，在Duff夸张的抽气声中笑了出来。  
“真的吗？！”Duff问道，声音几乎要因为兴奋而颤抖。他一脸不可置信地看着Slash。Slash微笑着，慢慢点了点头。  
“你最好现在就开始，得吸上几天我才会重新开始泌乳。”Slash说道，将Duff又按回了自己的乳头上。Duff立刻含了进去，像婴儿一般吮吸着，在Slash的胸口发出了一声满足的叹息。Slash微笑着。


End file.
